Vampire Knight Application Form
by Raven-Sanctuary
Summary: Sorry everyone! I had to add a couple of things that I forgot to add :\ If you're on quizilla; You can also do the application their! Have fun
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight Application**

**Rules**

_* Do not rush me, I may have people before you, so please be patient_

_* I do not like mary-sue that much, so please refrain from making your oc half/half [An example would be Angel/Vampires] (But I will make an exception if you want your oc to be one species like werewolves, zombie, angel, demon, ect.]_

_* Once I have closed the application, please do not send yours in. I will inform you that applications have been closed and I am not taking request at the moment. Though I will put you on the list_

_**Check to all that apply**_

_[] You would like for my oc, Raven Ao, to comment on your application [Her personality is dull but remarking. She likes to insult people for the fun of it, despite the outcome]_

_[] You would like for my other oc, Ann, to comment on your application [Her personality is usually a tomboyish female who enjoys video games. But she can be cold to some people. But despite that, she's an honest person [_

_[] You would like for __**everyone **__in the night class to comment on your application [This includes the following; Sara Shirabuki , Kaname Kuran, Yuki Kuran,Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, Shiki Senri, and Seiren_

_[] You would like for everyone in the day class to comment on your ,application. [This includes the following; Zero Kiryu, Sayori Wakaba, Kaseumi Kageyama, and Nadashiko Shindo]_

_[] You would like for members of the hunters association to comment on your application. [This includes the following; Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari, Hunters Association President, and Kaito Takamiya]_

_[] You would like for the following to people to comment on your application. [Juri and Haruka Kuran, Rido Kuran, Ichiru Kuran, Toma (Lord), and Shizuka Hio]_

_**Theme**_

_You have been qualified to become a new student to Cross Academy! Headmaster Cross wishes to see how well your first day goes! If you do exceptional, he's allowing you to stay, but if you do bad, then sorry, you're gone :\ Up for the challenge?_

_**Basic Information**_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_D.O.B:_

_Nationality:_

_Sexual Orientation: _

_Height: _

_Weight:_

_Race: _

_Level [if vampire]:_

_Powers (Optional):_

_Weapon:_

_Family:_

_Family Status (Are you rich, poor, or middle class?)_

_**Personal Information**_

_History:_

_Personality:_

_**Interests**_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Loves:_

_Hates:_

_Fears:_

_Love Interest:_

_Why?:_

_**Appearance**_

_[If you decide to use an image; then you are allowed to skip the following questions]_

_Hair Color:_

_Hair Style: _

_Eye Color:_

_Make-up:_

_Skin tone:_

_Dress style for winter:_

_Dress style for summer:_

_Dress style casually:_

_Body type: _

_**Role-Play**_

_1) Today is your first day of Cross Academy, nobody knows you, and it seems nerve-wrecking for some reason. Taking a sigh you leave the taxi that had dropped you off and headed in the direction of the academy. What is your opinion of the academy so far...?_

_2) Interesting...however that is your opinion, I have no room to say anything. You soon run into a short brunette who smiles and asks your name. Once that's been done she reveals her name is Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of the headmaster and your guide. You also notice a silver haired male who seems to be ignoring your existence. Think/Say/Do_

_3) He only shrugs his shoulders and silently trails behind you and Yuki. "Oh please forgive Zero, he's always like that" She tells you with a soft smile. You nod and continue your way to the academy. Screaming of girls can be heard and the closer you get, the louder it gets. Think/say/do?_

_4) "They're like this every day, get use to it." Finally! Zero just spoke to you, even though his tone was a little harsh. You wonder what Zero had meant, why were these girls here every day and screaming as if there was a professional singer. "Ah~ My fan girls are cheery as ever!" You here a voice say. The voices grew louder and you could see the annoyance of Yuki and Zero. "Get back!" Yuki yelled at the females. Zero only glared at a few of them, causing them to stay back. Do you help, or are you joining the fans?_

_5) Whatever your decision, they stay in place. The voice you heard earlier sighed of disappointment and you turn your gaze to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed male. He was beautiful, maybe to beautiful for a human. He turned his attention on you and suddenly brightened up. He ran in front of you. "Hello, im Hanabusa Aido. Mind telling me your blood type?" Think/say/do_

_6) Both prefects were to busy with the fans and couldn't see your situation. You tried to move, but with no oblige, Aido wasn't going to move anytime soon. A tall, orange haired male put a hand on Aido's shoulder and you heard a sigh escape his lips "Hanabusa, please don't give the new student any trouble. Last thing you want to do is upset Kaname-Sama" At the name, Aido flinched. "R-right" He mumbled, but he managed to wink at you before walking with the tall figure. Yuki managed to walk over to you and quickly give you an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I can't be a guide to you, these fan girls are really excited today, just see if you can find the headmaster's office" With that, she and zero chased after the fan girls. Think/say/do_

_7) Great. You were now lost in this academy. Unlike most schools you've attended before, you'd expect the office to be right at the entrance, but it wasn't. You could tell that this was going to be a long day since there were dozens of stairs and rooms. "Excuse me, do you need help?" Your eyes looked over to see another blonde haired male, except his eyes were green and somehow seemed kinder. Beside him was a male with short mahogany red hair with steel blue eyes. He gave you a bored look. Think/say/do_

_8) "Well I can show you the way! I'm Takuma Ichijo and this here is Shiki Senri" The blonde haired male, known as Ichijo said with a smile. Senri looked at you, but you couldn't tell what he was thinking since his face remained emotionless. "Thank you" you mumbled, but Ichijo just nodded. He, along with Shiki, walked you to the headmaster's office and left you at the door. "Nice meeting you" Ichijo said while Senri muttered a "bye" You walked in the office and was soon crushed into a hug. Think/say/do_

_9) "It's nice to meet my students!" you looked up to see a male with his blonde hair in a ponytail smiling at you. His glasses reflected, allowing you full vision of his eyes. You blinked at him, and then turned your attention to the other person in the room. This person had neck-length brown hair with captivating red eyes. He smiled at you. "I'm Kaname Kuran, and please forgive the headmaster, he treats all of his students this way" The brunette informed you. You nodded. "Ah! Here's your uniform, schedule, and a key to your dorm." Headmaster said, giving you a handful of stuff. Think/say/do_

_10) "Sorry I can't fully talk to you about your schedule, im actually having a meeting with Kaname" The headmaster said, scratching the back of his head before pushing you out of the door. That was rude. He could at least ask nicely for you to leave. The only thing that runs through your mind now is, where is my dorm? Think/say/do_

_11) "Ah thank goodness! Let me take you to your dorms" You saw Yuki run up to you, slowly panting in exhausting. You nodded at her and gave her a small, but visible smile. You are then walked to your dorms and you bid your farewells to Yuki. Hopefully tomorrow would be a good day. You walk into your room and finally relaxed onto the bed. Before you know it, you're being held down. Think/say/do_

_12) Who is this person?_

_**What do you think of?**_

_Zero Kiryu: _

_Sayori Wakaba:_

_Kaseumi Kageyama:_

_Nadashiko Shindo:_

_Yuki Kuran:_

_Kaname Kuran: _

_Ichijo Takuma: _

_Aido Hanabusa:_

_Ruka Souen: _

_Akatsuki Kain:_

_Rima Touya:_

_Shiki Senri:_

_Seiren:_

_Sara Shirabuki:_

_Shizuka Hio:_

_Juri Kuran:_

_Haruka Kuran:_

_Rido Kuran: _

_Toma: _

_Toga Yagari:_

_Kaien Cross:_

_Ichiru Kiryu:_

_Hunters Association President:_

_Kaito Takamiya:_

_[You're allowed to delete the one's you do not know, and you're allowed to add people if you want to]_


	2. Application for Onyx Flame Knight

**Basic Information  
**  
**Name:** Meikyuu Hio

_Aido Hanabusa: Her name…._

_Kaname Kuran: She's the child of Shizuka Hio_

**Age:** 14

_Rima: She's younger than me and Shiki_

_Shiki: *nods*_

**D.O.B:** 8th of May 1998

_Takuma Ichijio: Oh? So you're a Taurus? _

Sexual Orientation: Straight

_Ruka: That's nice to know._

Nationality: Japanese

Height: 159 cm

_Rima: *blinks* she's rather tall for her age. _

_Yuki: Some bodies mature faster than others *nervous smile*_

Weight: 54 kg

Race: Vampire

_Kaname: Judging by your last name we could already tell this. _

_Ichijo: So im guessing we know her level…_

Level [if vampire]Pureblood

Powers (Optional: All the pureblood powers but she mainly controls electricity

_Rima: So we both control electricity? How interesting._

_Weapon:_ Scythe

_Family:_ Hio  
_All: *silent*_

_Family Status_ (Are you rich, poor, or middle class?)Rich

_Personal Information:_ She likes to read and draw. She also likes manga and anime. She strongly dislikes dogs and birds which are not ravens

_Ichijo: *big smile* I also like manga! Maybe we can chat about them!_

_History:_ She has a short amount of history. Being born into a Pureblood Family. Being taught everything. Expected to be mature. She broke away from that, when she went homicidal, and attacked everybody in the house.

_Aido: So it seems she's escaped their chosen path and made her own. _

_Kain: It seems so_

_Personality:_ She is sweet and kind, but also likes to cause mayhem around the place.

_Kaname: Just like her mother. *sighs*_

_Ichijo: *nervous smile* _  
_  
Interests:_ Manga and Anime. Drawing and looking good

_Ruka: Well, if you like to look good I can always help you *smirk*_

_Likes:_ Cats, Ravens, reading and drawing

_Seiren: Ravens are beautiful birds._

_Dislikes_: Dogs and every type of bird which are not ravens.

_Aido: I wonder why she has a strong disinterest in dogs and birds._

_Loves:_ Drawing and watching anime. Shopping

_Hates:_ Dogs and cooking

_Fears:_ Isolation

_Yuki: Almost everyone fears isolation_

_Love interest:_ Aidou Hanabusa

_Aidou: Eh? W-well im honored Meikyuu-sama!_

Why? Because he has the looks and the brains. It is also because he seems to break Meikyuu's mental and emotional defenses.  
_Kain: It seems you're more to her then we thought._

_Aido: *grins*_

_Appearance:_

.  
_Rima: Very lovely_

_Aido: She looks just like Shizuka._

_Kaname: Since she is her daughter, it is expected._

**Role-Play**

1) _Today is your first day of Cross Academy, nobody knows you, and it seems nerve-wrecking for some reason. Taking a sigh you leave the taxi that had dropped you off and headed in the direction of the academy. What is your opinion of the academy so far...?_

Meikyuu stared at awe. The academy seemed so big. Looking around, she nervously walked through the gates quietly. Trying not to attract to much attention. She hated when people came up to her, all cheerily and all that goody two shoe stuff.

She quietly walked through the academy. Wanting to get introductions over and done with.

_2) Interesting...however that is your opinion, I have no room to say anything. You soon run into a short brunette who smiles and asks your name. Once that's been done she reveals her name is Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of the headmaster and your guide. You also notice a silver haired male who seems to be ignoring your existence._

Meikyuu's eyes narrowed at the boy. Before she smiled and bowed and answered "Meikyuu Hio. Nice to meet you, Yuki Cross" as she waited for the boys response

_**Yuki: *smiles* It's nice to meet you Meikyuu-Chan**_  
_  
3) He only shrugs his shoulders and silently trails behind you and Yuki. "Oh please forgive Zero, he's always like that" She tells you with a soft smile. You nod and continue your way to the academy. Screaming of girls can be heard and the closer you get, the louder it gets._

Meikyuu grimaced. The screaming truly hurt her ears. All she wanted to do, was to block it out. She made her way through the crowd. Wanting to see what they were screaming about. Not noticing Zero behind her.

_**Ruka: *sighs* these humans are louder than before, how annoying.**_

_4) "They're like this every day, get used to it." Finally! Zero just spoke to you, even though his tone was a little harsh. You wonder what Zero had meant, why these girls were here every day and screaming as if there was a professional singer. "Ah My fan girls are cheery as ever!" You here a voice say. The voices grew louder and you could see the annoyance of Yuki and Zero. "Get back!" Yuki yelled at the females. Zero only glared at a few of them, causing them to stay back. Do you help, or are you joining the fans?_

Meikyuu smiled, it seemed this academy, wasn't ordinary. She walked up next to Zero. Before analyzing the crowd as she used her pureblood powers to make something happen. Successfully quieting the crowd down, as they dispersed fast. They wouldn't stay in a danger zone, after a 'bolt of lightning' came from nowhere.

_**Yuki: Wow Meikyuu! Thank you for the help!**_  
_  
5) Whatever your decision, they stay in place. The voice you heard earlier sighed of disappointment and you turn your gaze to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed male. He was beautiful, maybe to beautiful for a human. He turned his attention on you and suddenly brightened up. He ran in front of you. "Hello, im Hanabusa Aido. Mind telling me your blood type?"_

Meikyuu looked at Hanabusa. She blushed before mumbling "W-why would you want to know?"

**Aido: *smirks in amusement* So I know who to keep watch of**

_6) Both prefects were too busy with the fans and couldn't see your situation. You tried to move, but with no oblige, Aido wasn't going to move anytime soon. A tall, orange haired male put a hand on Aido's shoulder and you heard a sigh escape his lips "Hanabusa, please don't give the new student any trouble. Last thing you want to do is upset Kaname-Sama" At the name, Aido flinched. "R-right" He mumbled, but he managed to wink at you before walking with the tall figure. Yuki managed to walk over to you and quickly give you an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I can't be a guide to you, these fan girls are really excited today, just see if you can find the headmaster's office" With that, she and zero chased after the fan girls._

Meikyuu nodded, as she looked around, before walking around, trying to ignore the stares of someone or something. She passed many trees and buildings before a sigh escaped her lips, as she sat down on a wooden bench. Mumbling to herself "Just great"

_**Yuki: It would've been better if I were to have someone escort you.**_

_7) Great. You were now lost in this academy. Unlike most schools you've attended before, you'd expect the office to be right at the entrance, but it wasn't. You could tell that this was going to be a long day since there were dozens of stairs and rooms. "Excuse me, do you need help?" Your eyes looked over to see another blonde haired male, except his eyes were green and somehow seemed kinder. Beside him was a male with short mahogany red hair with steel blue eyes. He gave you a bored look._

Meikyuu swallowed before askign "E-Excuse me, but could you show me the way, to the h-headmasters office?" as she looked down, waiting for their reply.

_**Shiki: Why does she seem nervous? **_

_**Takuma: She's a new student, everyone's nervous when it comes to that! *looks at Meikyuu***_

_8) "Well I can show you the way! I'm Takuma Ichijo and this here is Shiki Senri" The blonde haired male, known as Ichijo said with a smile. Senri looked at you, but you couldn't tell what he was thinking since his face remained emotionless. "Thank you" you mumbled, but Ichijo just nodded. He, along with Shiki, walked you to the headmaster's office and left you at the door. "Nice meeting you" Ichijo said while Senri muttered a "bye" You walked in the office and was soon crushed into a hug_.

Meikyuu's mind went blank as she was crushed. Hardly breathing. Regaining her senses she immediately pushed the person away. Before glaring at them.

**Kaname: Please forgive him, he does this a lot *sighs and gives you a weak smile***

_9) "It's nice to meet my students!" you looked up to see a male with his blonde hair in a ponytail smiling at you. His glasses reflected, allowing you full vision of his eyes. You blinked at him, and then turned your attention to the other person in the room. This person had neck-length brown hair with captivating red eyes. He smiled at you. "I'm Kaname Kuran, and please forgive the headmaster, he treats all of his students this way" The brunette informed you. You nodded. "Ah! Here's your uniform, schedule, and a key to your dorm." Headmaster said, giving you a handful of stuff. _

Meikyuu watched Kaname before nodding to the headmaster mumbling "T-Thankyou." as she grabbed the white uniform and the other stuffs, trying to balance them all out carefully.

_10) "Sorry I can't fully talk to you about your schedule, I'm actually having a meeting with Kaname" The headmaster said, scratching the back of his head before pushing you out of the door. That was rude. He could at least ask nicely for you to leave. The only thing that runs through your mind now is, where is my dorm?_

Meikyuu turned around before walking down the halls, awkwardly carrying her stuff. Waiting for something to appear.

_**Yuki: *notices Meikyuu***_

_11) "Ah thank goodness! Let me take you to your dorms" You saw Yuki run up to you, slowly panting in exhausting. You nodded at her and gave her a small, but visible smile. You are then walked to your dorms and you bid your farewells to Yuki. Hopefully tomorrow would be a good day. You walk into your room and finally relaxed onto the bed. Before you know it, you're being held down. _

_Meikyuu's breath hitched as she immediately struggled out of panic. What was this person going to do to her? The thoughts that ran through her head, made her shiver._

12) Who is this person?

_**[I didn't get the answer for this part so im going to say it was Hanabusa Aidou ^^;]**_

_Aidou smirked down at Meikyuu. "I was supposed to attend class, but your blood smelled too good to resist" He lowered his head and licked her neck. Aidou made sure to hold you down with ice before biting Meikyuu and greedily drinking her blood. Meikyuu winced as he took his fangs out, he looked down at her while licking the blood of his lips. "Delicious" he mumbled._

_**[The rest of the application has not been filled, here are your results!]**_

_Congratulations, you've passed!_

_You've managed to pass the application and we are proud to call you a student at Cross Academy! _


	3. Application for Ronniriot

**Basic Information**

Name: Rachel Hinamori

_Ann: It seems as if she's also American…_

_Ichijio: Her last name reminds me of a manga I once read._

_Ann: :\ _

Age: 17

D.O.B: March 3rd, 1995

_Raven: We were born on the same month!_

Nationality: American/Japanese

_Headmaster: Kaien: *smiles brightly* Ah, it seems as if I got an American student! _

_Toga Yagari: She's part Japanese so I don't understand why you're getting so overwhelmed_

_Headmaster Kaien: *sad face* Toga-San…so mean_

Sexual Orientation: Straight and slightly bi-curious, but mostly straight.

_Ruka: You're bi-curios? _

_Ann: There's nothing wrong with that Ruka *slight glare*_

_Ruka: *glares back*_

Height: 5'2

_Ann: So you're a little lamb? *chuckles darkly*_

Weight: 110llbs

Race: Human

_Raven: She won't cause any trouble unless she's a fangirl._

_Zero: How do you know?_

_Raven: Well she's not a *whispers* vampire_

Level [if vampire]:

Powers (Optional):

Weapon: She's a black belt in karate and tae kwon do

_Seiren: So it seems as though I have a person I can train with?_

Family: Only child, her parents are divorced, but her mom remarried giving her two step sisters.

_Ann: *yawns*_

Family Status (Are you rich, poor, or middle class?)

Middle class

Personal Information

She is a really guarded person, she rarely lets anyone know how she really is. She usually wears a façade of a strong, stubborn, confident girl but she's pretty fragile.

_Ann: Those personalities usually annoy me *sighs in irritation*_

_Raven: No need to be rude. If this is what she is then let it be._

History: Her parents met in the US fell in love and got married. When Rachel was 7 her parents divorced. Two years later her mom remarried a pretty nice guy, but his two daughters (12, 13) weren't as nice. They were kind of abusive (verbally), so she preferred being with her father. When she turned 16 her father decided to go back to Japan and Rachel decided to go with him.

_Shiki: Reminds me of that old fairytell in someways_

_Rima: You mean Cinderella?_

_Shiki: *nods*_

Personality: She's quite bubbly, sincere, she sometimes comes off as a bitch but she really doesn't mean it unless you truly deserve it. She's nice, outgoing, doesn't take crap easily. She says what she thinks to people's faces (if necessary). Artsy, quirky and sometimes just plain weird.

_Yuki: You seem like a nice person :D _

_Aido: But almost like Kiryu_

_Kain: *sighs*_

Interests: Music( alt. rock, indie rock, indie weird.. Think MGMT florence the machine etc.), Art, fashion and internet.

_Ann: Your interest in music is charming; however fashion is a boring interest._

_Ruka: To you it is._

_Ann: *shrugs casually*_

Likes: Cats, Food, old movies, walking around at night, star gazing.

Dislikes: Bossy rude people, not being listened to.

_Yuki: I don't think you will like Zero that much *nervous giggle*_

loves: Her family, art, the beach.

_Kain: Art is an interesting subject, most people don't really like it though. _

_Ann: *drinks tea* _

_Shiki: I'm not a big fan of the beach since my skin burns easily. _

_Rima: *nods*_

Hates: Being taken for granted, not being acknowledged.

_Ann: *chuckles* How amusing~_

_Rido Kuran: Indeed. _

Fears: Rejection, winding up forever alone with 80 cats. Cockroaches and dying in a fire or without air.

_Raven: I'm not much of a cat person , I'd rather live with 80 dogs *starry eyes*_

_Aido: Why would you do that? Dogs are twice as large…_

_Raven: That's what she said…_

_Aido: *glares*_

_Sayori: Will you please stop holding up the application?_

Love Interest: Zero

_Yuki: Wow Zero, I didn't expect anyone to like you since you're rude! *surprised* _

_Zero: *glares at Yuki* Shut it! *sighs and looks away* Thank you for your feelings Rachel, though I fear I cannot accept them._

_Ann: *blinks and bluntly mumbles* until you're on your time Kiryu-San_

_Zero: Tch._

Why?: He's interesting, he acts like an a-hole, but she's convinced there's so much more to him than his reputation and façade. She's willing to get to know him and besides he's really good looking.

_Ann: See? No harm, now accept her feelings. _

_Zero: It doesn't seem I have a choice if she's going to be willing._

Appearance

[If you decide to use an image; then you are allowed to skip the following questions]

Hair Color: Naturally light brown, but died auburn.

_Shizuka: Why would you get rid of your natural hair color?_

_Rima: You do know that you will kill your hair by doing that don't you?_

Hair Style: Slight curls, more like wavy beachy like, down to her mid back and wavy side swept bangs.

_Shiki: Your hair seems neatly styled. _

Eye Color: Blue-grey

_Ann: *doesn't know anything since she's colorblind*_

_Raven: E-Eh ^^'_

Make-up: Simple cat eye, some blush and chap stick.

_Yuki: That sounds lovely *gentle smile*_

Skin tone: Pale, ivory.

Dress style for winter: Stylish yet simple coat, skinnies, boots. Lots of different scarfs.

Dress style for summer: Shorts, sometimes skirt, sundress, tshirts, tanktops, flats, sandals.

Dress style casually: Skinnies, Cute baggy hindu style pants, vintagey blouses, blazers, sweaters, t shirts, boots, sneakers, flats.

Body type: Slim, slight curves.

_Aido: Ah? To bad you like Kiryu-san *sighs disappointedly* _

Role-Play

1) Today is your first day of Cross Academy, nobody knows you, and it seems nerve-wrecking for some reason. Taking a sigh you leave the taxi that had dropped you off and headed in the direction of the academy. What is your opinion of the academy so far...?...

"It's really big, creepy aura. I Wonder if there are ghosts here."

_Raven: *sighs sadly* There is only one in the school._

_Ichijo: You act as if it is a bad thing that you're the only spirit roaming around_

_Raven: I'm dead…*floats away* _

2) Interesting...however that is your opinion, I have no room to say anything. You soon run into a short brunette who smiles and asks your name. Once that's been done she reveals her name is Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of the headmaster and your guide. You also notice a silver haired male who seems to be ignoring your existence. Think/Say/Do

Gosh she's adorable!..too adorable. And hey there good looking.. What? "Hi, I'm Rachel" *smiles*

_Yuki: "Nice to meet you Rachel! Let me show you around!" _

3) He only shrugs his shoulders and silently trails behind you and Yuki. "Oh please forgive Zero, he's always like that" She tells you with a soft smile. You nod and continue your way to the academy. Screaming of girls can be heard and the closer you get, the louder it gets. Think/say/do?

4) "They're like this every day, get use to it." Finally! Zero just spoke to you, even though his tone was a little harsh. You wonder what Zero had meant, why were these girls here every day and screaming as if there was a professional singer. "Ah My fan girls are cheery as ever!" You here a voice say. The voices grew louder and you could see the annoyance of Yuki and Zero. "Get back!" Yuki yelled at the females. Zero only glared at a few of them, causing them to stay back. Do you help, or are you joining the fans?

What the...? I am NOT going in there!

_Ann: Neh, I wouldn't either._

_Zero: Stay back! *pushes fangirls*_

_Fangirls: Idol-Sempai! Wild-Sempai!_

5) Whatever your decision, they stay in place. The voice you heard earlier sighed of disappointment and you turn your gaze to see a blonde-haired, blue-eyed male. He was beautiful, maybe to beautiful for a human. He turned his attention on you and suddenly brightened up. He ran in front of you. "Hello, im Hanabusa Aido. Mind telling me your blood type?" Think/say/do

"I'm sorry but..wait... What? Why?"

_Aido: *smiles innocently* It wouldn't hurt to know~_

6) Both prefects were to busy with the fans and couldn't see your situation. You tried to move, but with no oblige, Aido wasn't going to move anytime soon. A tall, orange haired male put a hand on Aido's shoulder and you heard a sigh escape his lips "Hanabusa, please don't give the new student any trouble. Last thing you want to do is upset Kaname-Sama" At the name, Aido flinched. "R-right" He mumbled, but he managed to wink at you before walking with the tall figure. Yuki managed to walk over to you and quickly give you an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I can't be a guide to you, these fan girls are really excited today, just see if you can find the headmaster's office" With that, she and zero chased after the fan girls. Think/say/do

Noooooo! "Sure, no problem" *smile*

_Ann: Meh, I should've asked Raven to scare you. _

7) Great. You were now lost in this academy. Unlike most schools you've attended before, you'd expect the office to be right at the entrance, but it wasn't. You could tell that this was going to be a long day since there were dozens of stairs and rooms. "Excuse me, do you need help?" Your eyes looked over to see another blonde haired male, except his eyes were green and somehow seemed kinder. Beside him was a male with short mahogany red hair with steel blue eyes. He gave you a bored look. Think/say/do

Awww he' so cute... And his friend is.. Cute also. What is it with this place and attractive people! I feel like I stepped into a magazine.

"That would be awesome please" :)

_Ichijo: *smiles brightly*_

_Shiki: Why is she staring at us this way?_

8) "Well I can show you the way! I'm Takuma Ichijo and this here is Shiki Senri" The blonde haired male, known as Ichijo said with a smile. Senri looked at you, but you couldn't tell what he was thinking since his face remained emotionless. "Thank you" you mumbled, but Ichijo just nodded. He, along with Shiki, walked you to the headmaster's office and left you at the door. "Nice meeting you" Ichijo said while Senri muttered a "bye" You walked in the office and was soon crushed into a hug. Think/say/do

Cool beanz, I'm here. Finally! But I did not expect being glomped to death.

_Kaname: *watches from a distance*_

9) "It's nice to meet my students!" you looked up to see a male with his blonde hair in a ponytail smiling at you. His glasses reflected, allowing you full vision of his eyes. You blinked at him, and then turned your attention to the other person in the room. This person had neck-length brown hair with captivating red eyes. He smiled at you. "I'm Kaname Kuran, and please forgive the headmaster, he treats all of his students this way" The brunette informed you. You nodded. "Ah! Here's your uniform, schedule, and a key to your dorm." Headmaster said, giving you a handful of stuff. Think/say/do

"Oh uh, It's ok" bad vibes man... Bad vibes from that guy. Wow stuff "Thanks?"

_Kaname: *tilts head* Is there a problem Rachel?_

10) "Sorry I can't fully talk to you about your schedule, im actually having a meeting with Kaname" The headmaster said, scratching the back of his head before pushing you out of the door. That was rude. He could at least ask nicely for you to leave. The only thing that runs through your mind now is, where is my dorm? Think/say/do

"W-wait! Which way do I go?" Seriously, Again!

_Raven: *points to direction* That way~_

11) "Ah thank goodness! Let me take you to your dorms" You saw Yuki run up to you, slowly panting in exhausting. You nodded at her and gave her a small, but visible smile. You are then walked to your dorms and you bid your farewells to Yuki. Hopefully tomorrow would be a good day. You walk into your room and finally relaxed onto the bed. Before you know it, you're being held down. Think/say/do

Worst... Day... Ever! "Let me go! M- F-!" Stranger danger!

_Ann: You see, it's time like these that headmaster should use locks._

_Headmaster: Eh? But there's a safety hazard not to!_

_Ann: Fine. Allow your students to been seen nude infront of others who randomly walk in_

_Headmaster: There's a bathroom._

_Ann: Cheap._

12) Who is this person?

"_**Idiot." You look up to see Zero who stares at you with a blank face. "You forgot this.." He holds up a small mp3 device and your eyes widen. "How did I forget that?" He hands you the device and both of your hands touch. You slightly blush and jerk your hand back and he looks at you boredly before walking out.**_

What do you think of?

Zero Kiryu: I like him, he's ok. Mean but I think I can figure out why. Intriguing.  
_Zero: There is a reason why I am this way, please do not try to find out, it's best that you don't know._

Sayori Wakaba: She seems really sweet.

_Sayori: *smiles brightly* Ah Rachel you seem kind too_

Yuki Kuran: I liked her better as a Cross, but I can't blame her for what happenef, seems really nice though.

_Yuki: *gentle smile* A lot of people liked me better as "Cross" However, I need to fulfill my duty as the Kuran princess._

Kaname Kuran: Bad vibes...

_Kaname: *ignores*_

Ichijo Takuma: Adorable, I could just glomp him! I'd like to talk to him :)

_Ichijo: Ah!~ She's so nice! I would like to talk to her more. _

Aido Hanabusa: Player, but funny.

_Aido: I know._

Ruka Souen: I don't like her.. Stuck up b-.

_Ruka: And I care what a pesky human has to say?_

_Ann: No, it won't change you anyway_

_Ruka: *glares* I'm leaving!_

Akatsuki Kain: He's cool, he deserves better though.

_Kain: *gives Rachel a warm but small smile* Thank you, but im currently happy how I am_

Rima Touya: I think would get along with her.

_Rima: I think the same_

Shiki Senri: same

_Shiki: You look tasty for a human.._

Seiren: Don't really know much about her.

_Seiren: *ignores*_

Sara Shirabuki: No.. Just no.

_Ann: That's why I made sure she didn't show up, she would ruin my mood. _

Shizuka Hio: creepy as s-!

_Shizuka: *smirks* It's nice to know you fear me child._

_Results_

_Congradulations! Welcome to Cross Academy. _

_It seems as if though you're a normal human who will not cause any harm to both night and day class so we accept you into our academy! _


End file.
